1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic nose device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior electronic noses have been generally applied to many testing and industrial fields so that they have large size and are not suitable for home and business applications.
Some small electronic noses are separated into a gas storage type (TW patent No. 537879), a passive type (TW patent No. M305669) and a series flow meter type (TW publication No. 201219009).
A gas storage type electronic nose needs to set up a storage space and a complicated air pipe system to reach a purpose of generating a stable air current for detection.
A passive type electronic nose cannot detect air, such as spontaneous stink from a toilet, since it is not equipped with a pump to pump air in from the outside.
A series flow meter type electronic nose needs to add a flow detector to compensate an unstable air current.